1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cable clamps and, more particularly, to a shielding terminal clamp having a first side piece, a second side piece and a U-shaped yoke having a base part, where an elastic element is disposed between the first side piece and the second side piece such that a compressive force is exerted on a pressure piece.
A shielding terminal clamp within the meaning and scope of the invention is to be understood a clamping device by which it is possible to clamp a cable shield of a cable having signal lines to a shielding busbar and thereby allow a contact transition that exhibits the lowest possible impedance and resistance from the shielding braid by way of the shielding terminal clamp to a shielding busbar.
2. Description of the Related Art
European patent specification EP 0 334 975 B1 disclose a conventional shielding terminal clamp. A disadvantageous aspect in the case of this conventional shielding terminal clamp, however, is that time-consuming and labor-intensive assembly effort is necessary for connecting the shielding clamp and the shielding busbar.